


If I didn't believe in you

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Post-Battle of Yavin, Reconciliation, References to Depression, and Wedge's lingering related trauma, title from The Last Five Years but actually meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You're an asshole, you know that?” Col snaps.“Well, you're no picnic either!” Wedge shoots back.





	If I didn't believe in you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge day twenty prompt "picnic." Has nothing to do with the prompt besides the word being briefly used, but this is where my brain went.

“You're an asshole, you know that?” Col snaps.

“Well, you're no picnic either!” Wedge shoots back.

Col's fists clench at his sides. “You're being pathetic! Just come to the damn mixer.”

“ _Why?_ It's not like you can't have fun without me. Go and hang out with the new recruits without your depressed boyfriend to hold you down. You'll have a better time.”

“Maybe I will! At least I'll be able to make friends. Everyone thinking you hate them is kind of a turnoff when you're there beside me.”

Wedge clenches his teeth to keep his lips from trembling. “So go. I'm not stopping you.”

“Maybe I will.”

But Col doesn't go. He stands in the doorway to their shared room staring at Wedge, that unhappy expression still on his face.

“Really,” Wedge says, anger suddenly gone out like a match. “I don't want to go, but you can.”

Col sighs loudly and drops into a chair on the other side of the room. “I really think you'd be happier if you spent some time with the other pilots, Wedge. Everyone knows we're not all gonna make it through this was, but ignoring them and acting like an old hermit just so you don't get hurt isn't going to change that.”

Wedge looks away. “I've got you and Luke.”

“And what if something happens to one of us?”

Wedge flinches hard.

“It could happen,” Col presses. “And if you have no other friends to fall back on, what are you going to do then, Wedge?”

Wedge's chest hurts just thinking about it. He can't reply.

Col stands again and crosses the room slowly until he's standing in front of his boyfriend. “I'm sorry I shouted at you,” he says. “I don't mean to get angry. I know it doesn't help. Let me ask one more time, and you really don't want to, that's the end of it. Will you come to the mixer with me? Just for a little while?”

Hanging his head, Wedge manages to say hoarsely, “Okay. I'll come.”

Col tips his head up with a gentle figure, and he's smiling a little when Wedge meets his eye. “Good. You just have to try, okay? We don't have to stay long.”

“Okay.” Wedge takes his hand, trying to convey in the simple touch how hard this is for him, how much it means that Col is helping him, that he hasn't left his brokenness in the dust yet. “Thank you.”

Col tugs him to his feet and into a hug. “Hey, it's what I'm here for.”


End file.
